This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Montana State University (MSU) COBRE Genomics and Proteomics Core (Core B) is directed by Dr. Michele Hardy and provides expertise and training for reagent development in genomics, e.g., nucleic acid isolation, genetic library construction, and probes for conventional and microarray hybridization. Additional expertise is provided in the areas of proteomics, functional genomic analysis (SAGE and microarray data), and the requisite database design and management. Dr. Hardy oversees the Genomics and Proteomics Core and brings university-wide mentoring and training opportunities to MSU researchers. These opportunities include Genetic Expression Seminars for students and faculty. Further, the resources and expertise contributed by the Genomics and Proteomics Core is integral to the investigators and their students and facilitates the incorporation of these analyses into research projects. The activities of the Core provide an integrated and a building-block approach to molecular analyses.